Sunny's Daily Misadventures: 1 Week After
Sunny's Daily Misadventures: 1 Week After is a movie that adapts "Sunny's Daily Misadventures After-story: Delusion Chapter", which serves as a follow-up to Sunny's Heroic Misadventures, one of the spin-offs to the Future Heroes Series. Almost every character from the series appeared. 1 Week after the events of Heroes Forever: The Race Against Time, things were normal for Sunny and her friends but one day, something changed. The New Danville Misfits find themself in an alternate reality where the alternate universes never existed, Katie, Selena and their friends in Danville living a normal life and no evil forces are present. Due to the turn of events, they set out to find the person responsible and head back home. Movie Summary to be added... Songs *Majikaru Dai☆Dai☆DAI☆Dai-Bōken *One World (end credits) End Credits to be added.... Character Appearances 'New Danville Mistifs' *'PvZ Trio' **'Sunny' **'Blovy' **'Sun-shroom' *'The Three Amigos' (all except Hovee are main characters of the movie) **'Serene Hovington' **'Hovee' **'Shizuka Hoverfield' **'Kitsunemaru' *'Wizard Duo' **'Serilene' **'Aurora Neon' 'Secondary Plant Characters' *'Peas' *Cherry Bomb *Potato Mine *'Wally' *Snows *Repeater *Puff *Scaredy-shroom *Grave Buster (Stone) *Fumes *Ice-shroom *'Hypnos' *Doom-shroom *Lilly *Tangle Kelp *Spikeweed *Jalapeno *Squash *Torchwood *Sea-shroom *'Plantern' *Cactus *Jemini *Pumpkin *Starfruit *Magnet-shroom *Cabbage-pult *Flower Pot *Kernel-pult *Cofee Bean *'Umbrella Leaf' *Marigold *Garlic *Melon-pult *'Bloomerang' *'Bonk Choy' *Iceberg Lettuce *Grave Buster (Vines) *Coconut Cannon *Spring Bean *'Lightning Reed' *Pea Pod *Chili Bean *Power Lilly *'Magnifying Grass' *'Laser Bean' *Garlic Drone *Magnet Plant *Aspearagus *Sweets (Sweet Pea) *Beeshooter *Hard-nut *Acesperagus *Power Flower (1) *Pops (Popcorn) *Beet *Beetboxer *Flaming Pea *Shamrock *Shamrockstar *Bamboo Shoot *Bambooms *Chilli Pepper *Ice Cactus more will be added soon 'Supporting Characters' *'Miss Rose Velvetina/Kamen Rider New Kiva-la' *'Carolina Sunflower' *Bob Hollerback *'Miraitchi' *'Clulutchi' *'The Doctor' *'Kirakiratchi' *Kimeko (non-speaking cameo) *Rebecca (non-speaking cameo) *'Everie' *'Hillary' 'Minor Characters' *'New Fireside Crusaders' **Selena **Berry Blossom *'Original Fireside Crusaders' **Katie 'Movie-exclusive characters' *'Kyoko Asakura' *'Sayaka Mankanshoku' *'Serene Hovington (Esper World)' *Miss Klamina 'Others' *Katie (alternate timeline) *Selena (alternate reality) *Wendy (alternate reality) *Kinfo (on TV) 'Antagonists' Background Information *The movie's title is Sunny's Great Great Adventure: 1 Week After (サニーの大大冒険：１ウィークアフター Sani no Dai Dai Boken: 1 U~iku Afuta) in Japanese. *This movie and Gadget Agents: 1 Week After took place one week after Heroes Forever: The Race Against Time, though not simultaneously (SHM: 1WA took place in Friday and Saturday, GA: 1WA took place in Sunday). *Season 10 Episode 17 of Cyborg Academy features the New Danville Mistifs and scenes from the movie in the opening. *The Esper World counterpart of Serene possesed prime Serene's body for most of the movie. Her physical self is only seen at the end of the movie. It was revealed that she was the voice who was always in Serene's head. *Kyoko Asakura and Sayaka Mankanshoku pays homage to characters from Puella Magi Madoka Magica, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Kill la Kill. **Kyoko Asakura pays homage to Kyoko Sakura and Ryoko Asakura. **Sayaka Mankanshoku pays homage to Sayaka Miki and Mako Manakanshoku. *Medivalius can be seen when Serilene turns on the TV. Kimeko, in her first non-speaking cameo scene, briefly see the town on TV before walking away. This is one of the references to Cyborg Academy, which has Medivalius as Kimeko's new hometown. **Kinfo, a character from the same series, also appeared as a cameo, reporting on events taking place in the town. Continuity to be added... Allusions *'The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya' - The plot is almost similar to the 2010 movie. Sunny even replied "It sounds like a cheesy movie plot" after learning she is an alternate reality. Category:Fanon Works Category:Follow-ups Category:Movies Category:Sunny's Heroic Misadventures